


A Fire Burning In My Veins

by fairytail_dream



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:13:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28802607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairytail_dream/pseuds/fairytail_dream
Summary: Breathless.Looking at Jeongin takes Seungmin’s breath away. The longer that Seungmin looks at Jeongin, the more ethereal he looks. His chubby cheeks and mischievous smile.Jeongin is beauty stained in blood but something undeniably pulls Seungmin towards Jeongin.It was like he was the earth circling around the sun.“I know this is stupid but I think I’m falling-in-love with you Innie and it scares me so, so much.”
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Kudos: 7





	A Fire Burning In My Veins

“District 12’s, Min Yoongi, is crowned victor of the 88th hunger games.” The gamemaker’s surprise voice filtered through their system. The world watched as they saw the small child painted with blood. A knife clutched in his hands as the wire around his neck loosened. Hair matted in sweat and grease as he looked directly in the camera. Mouth opened to say a single word when his world started to shift. Landing with a thud as he started to lose consciousness. Secured in the idea that the capital wouldn’t want their tribute dead.

Many people referred to Min Yoongi as the _Phoenix from Hell_. His frail body should not have given him the chance to even make it to the top 5. The cut on his hand should have caused an infection and he should’ve been dead. He received so many 'should've ofs' but he was the underdog. 

A phoenix coming from the ashes who was able to track down five career tributes and slain them. Each receiving a slice through their throat, from ear-to-ear.

Min Yoongi went on his victory tour and being paraded around like some fresh meat being brought to a bunch of hyenas. Forced to become a mentor as he watched children being slaughtered. Sitting on the platform as the escort, Jennie Kim, and her eccentric clothing and extravagant makeup remind District 12 that she is everything they are not. She has money and the games are nothing more than just games to her. She doesn't comprehend that mothers, sisters, brothers, fathers, lovers and so many more lose their loved ones to the games. Their deaths being memorialized for everyone to see. Yoongi knows that she is a reminder that they will lose two more children...once again. 

One boy.

One girl.

Now, the odds are not in their favor. They will never be in their favor. 

Yoongi gave a soft ‘tsk’ as he heard the same message. Once President Lee finished talking. Jennie brought the microphone closer to her lips.

“I love that.” She gave them her capital smile to District 12 as the stared blankly at her. Her enthusiasm has never reached the crowd. “Now, this year’s annual reaping falls on the quarter quell.” Jennie took a small breath as she took out and opened a piece of paper. 

“Today's tributes have been selected by past vicotors.” Everyone’s eyes immediately went to Yoongi as he gave a nod in acknowledgement. Yoongi not looking the least bit of interested as Jennie turned to face the citizens. Jennie looked down at the piece of paper. 

"Ladies will go first." Jennie gave a paused for dramatic effect as the people held their breaths. "District 1 male victor Jung Hoseok selected District 12's...Kim Jisoo." It seemed like the world stopped.

All eyes turned to Jisoo as they saw her expressionless face take in the information. Her parents could be heard sobbing as they saw their only girl being taken away by the peacekeeper. Her slightly curly air flowed slightly in the air. Her eyes never wavered as she made her way to the platform. Jennie held open arms as she hugged Jennie in a tight embrace. Jisoo's arms hanged limply. Jisoo could practically hear the whispers amongst District 12: _poor Kim Jisoo almost aged out._

‘It’s a shame. She almost aged out.’ Yoongi thought as Jennie asked for Jisoo to repeat her name for the citizens of District 12. Jisoo's voice is cold as he monotone voice spoke through the microphone: “Kim Jisoo.”

Jennie happily clapped for the Jisoo as she saw the other name. “The male tribute chosen by District 1 female victor Choi Yunha is...Jeon Jeongguk.” A small path immediatly cleared for the small, mousy boy. Jisoo figured that Jeongguk probably just turned twelve. His first year of reaping and this unlucky soul was chosen. The peacekeepers made their way with Jeongguk. His doe eyes brimming with tears as he kept looking at the platform. Jennie was prepared to embrace the smaller, frightened boy when a sudden commotion occurred.

A face that Jisoo knew all to well was being restrained as he tried to push past the peacekeepers. "I-I volunteer as tribute." His voice was loud and clear. Gasps filled the crowd as the peacekeepers let him go. "I volunteer as tribute." It wasn't as loud as before but it still held clarity with eyes full of determination.

Yoongi saw the whole seen unfold as he leaned forward.

Jisoo’s face still was impassive but her eyes held a flurry of emotions: anger, frustration, worry. Jisoo met Seungmin’s eyes and he understood. He understood Jisoo better than anyone.Seungmin understood the hidden meaning in Jisoo’s eyes. _You almost aged out dumbass._

Jennie's face smiled seemed to somehow grow as she beckoned for the boy to come up to the stage. "What's your name, dear?" She excitedly asked, because their has never been a record of District 12 having a tribute.

“Kim Seungmin.”

"Kim?" Jennie softly asked looking towards Jisoo.

"Are you two by chance related?" Jennie inquired as her powdered, manufacture smile seemed to remain forever be plastered on her face. It seemed like an innocent question but Jisoo knew that she was prodding them, gaining information.

"We're twins." Jisoo simply stated. Yoongi looked over at the duo as he rose his eyebrows. 'Oh. Now this might just be interesting.' Yoongi thought as he dug into his pockets to pull out a box of cigarettes. Popping out a cigarette as he put it in his doll-like lips. Flickering the lighter and watched the small lame emit from it. Such a small flame could cause enormous amount of damage mixed with the right substances. It reminded Yoongi of his life. One day it was full of life and then the next it is barely flickering. 

Letting a puff of smoke as his angular, kitten-like eyes look up to see Jennie looking at him. Gesturing for him to join them up. Her smile seemed to be falter and Yoongi wanted to conceal a smile that creeped it's way onto his face.

Jennie gave another manufactured smile when she looked back at Yoongi who only raised an eyebrow. “Any piece of advice you have for your tributes.” Getting up and heading to the microphone. Head turning to Seungmin and then to Jisoo and then ultimately facing the ground. Closing his eyes as he put on a manufactured smile. A smile that has been broken down by the capitol that he couldn't even muster up a genuine smile, not even to soothe the tributes nor the District 12. He can't even lie to his own people.

_“May the odds be ever in your favor.”_


End file.
